


Feelings are Fatal

by artisticpear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Mentioned Luther Hargreeves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: After an energy serge a scraggly boy donned in army green and dog tags appeared on a public bus. It’s a wonder no one questioned how he just popped up there, or of course why his hands were caked in blood. His gaze was distant, some could even argue heartbroken.Alternatively, what if Diego acted out after Klaus got back and Klaus wasn't having it
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 425





	Feelings are Fatal

After an energy serge a scraggly boy donned in army green and dog tags appeared on a public bus. It’s a wonder no one questioned how Klaus just popped up there, or of course why his hands were caked in blood. His gaze was distant, some could even argue heartbroken. It’s crazy how ten months of combat fit into two days of the present. 

Klaus gripped the case, digging his nails into the black leather. The bus rolled to a stop and the doors opened. That didn't stop him from being the last one off. He beats the case into the pavement and collapses, but after a while, he miraculously makes his way back to the Academy. 

First thing Klaus does is scrub the caked blood off of his hands and out from under his fingernails. He leans over the sink, white knuckles gripping onto the ledge. He meets the eyes in the mirror, filled with a mix of emotions and bordered by tired bags under them. 

He walks into the foyer where the chandelier laid, shattered in the floor. “..what happened here?” 

“You look like shit.” A voice spoke behind him. Klaus turns to see his brother. 

“Why thank you.” He pauses as Diego keeps walking past him. “Hey, where are you going?” 

“Nope.”

“What?” 

“I’m not giving you a ride.” Diego stops, looking at him and shifting his knife case in his hands. 

“Oh, come on man.” Klaus pleads, “You know I can't drive.” 

“I don't c-” Klaus cuts him off. Diego sighs irritatedly. 

“Okay great, I’ll just get my things. Two minutes.” Klaus goes and gets his jacket and a bottle of what Diego figures is vodka. 

After a car ride that felt like an eternity of the second of seven complaining, Klaus speaks up. “Hey, just.. Just drop me off here.” Diego complies and pulls into a parking place. Klaus pulls himself out of the passenger side of the car. Diego is less than happy to see Klaus head into a bar. Not to mention- a veteran’s only bar.

And of course, Diego has to drag Klaus out so he doesn’t get himself into more trouble than he was already in. Klaus sulks for a while, not answering any questions Diego asks. Then he has the audacity to try to take drugs in Diego’s car, twice. The jig’s up when Diego smacks him in the back of the head. 

“Don't hit me, asshole.” Klaus hisses, immediately dropping his apathetic facade with Diego's stern tone.

“Don't tell me you’re okay because I saw you in there. You were crying like a little bitch.” 

“Because I lost someone.” Klaus shoots back, grief filling the eyes that landed on Diego. He sighs. “I lost someone.. The only person I’ve ever loved more than myself.” Something about this sets Diego off. 

“At least you can see them whenever you want.” He looks away, speaking with a harsh tone. 

“Just drive me home, asshole.” Klaus pops a pill into his mouth. 

~ ~ ~

Much to Klaus’ dismay, they don’t go home right away, but when they do, the tension hasn’t let up. 

“I don’t know why you think i can just summon whoever I want whenever I want, Diego.” Klaus pauses turning towards him. “If I could, why the hell would I have gone to a Veteran’s bar to look at a damn photograph?” Diego rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, you’re always high off your ass.” Diego says, “No one ever knows what the fuck is on your mind.” 

“Well maybe there’s a reason for that.” Klaus sneers back. “I was gone for almost a fucking year, Diego. The person I was closest to died in my arms. Before that, that dude and the angry lady tortured me and no one fucking noticed. No one came for me. Except for Officer Patch.” 

“And she died saving your ass.”

“Get off your high horse, Diego. People die and it fucking sucks, I should know that more than anyone god damnit.” Klaus grips onto the dog tags around his neck. 

“You didn’t lose someone you loved, Klaus.” Allison walks in hearing the argument along with Luther. The other two don’t notice. 

“Bullshit.” Klaus growled. “I lost the only person I’ve ever loved genuinely. ever.” Diego is quiet for a moment so Klaus continues. “You’re not the only one grieving, Diego.” And of course Diego takes this as a challenge to fight and punches him. 

Luther and Allison break up the fight as soon as it starts. Diego fights against Luther’s ape-grip and Allison takes Klaus. 

“What is going on?” Allison asks. Klaus holds his face. 

“Diego is being an asshole. He’s practically blaming me for his ex’s death.” Klaus sneers. “It wasn't my fault.” 

“She wouldn't have died if she didn’t have to save your ass.” Diego growled.

“Diego.” Luther warned. 

“She wouldn’t have died if any of you had noticed I was fucking gone.” Klaus growled back. Tears in his eyes. “No one noticed. I was left to get tortured and no one came to my rescue.” 

“Klaus..” Allison pauses and Klaus pushes away. 

“Then I opened that damn case and got sent tits up to the Vietnam war.” Klaus looks them dead in the eyes. “I found someone who finally fucking cared about me. Who loved me for who I was.” Klaus picked up the dog tags from his chest. “And he died in my arms. So no, you’re not the only one grieving.” Klaus started walking away. 

“Klaus…” It was Luther’s turn to speak up. Klaus raised a middle finger in their direction and kept walking. 

“Diego…” She paused and sighed. “Luther you get through to him, I’m going to find Klaus.” Allison left following her brother. 

“Klaus!” She called after him. “Klaus come back, talk to me.

“Why should I?” He turned back towards her for a moment. “It’s not like anyone cares… You’re no exception, Allison.” He turns back the way he was going.

“Klaus.” She stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. He stops. “Please, I.. I want to understand, I want to be here for you.” 

“Are you sure?” Klaus doesn't move. “There’s so much.”

“Yes, god damnit.” She looks away. “I never.. I was never there for you like I should have been, just.. Let me help you, Okay?”

“...fine.” He turns back to her. “Your room or mine?”

“Whichever makes you feel more comfortable.” Allison gives him a slight, comforting smile. Klaus thinks for a moment and leads her towards his room. He sits on his bed criss-crossed, letting her sit beside him. She reaches out and holds one of his hands in his, tracing soft circles into his skin. “Whatever you want to tell me, I'm listening.”

“The night the two people in masks broke in looking for Five they took me as a hostage instead. One’s a woman, by the way.” He pauses. “They tortured me, tied me up, destroyed my drugs… I went through withdrawals and all I could hear was the spirits, their victims.” Allison continued to rub his hands.

“I’m so sorry…” Klaus shrugs.

“Officer Patch came and cut me free, I escaped and stole their briefcase through the vent. Little did I know, instead of having money or diamonds or even drugs in it, it sent me back to 1968, in the middle of the Vietnam War in A Shau Valley.” He says. “And then I met someone who changed everything. The first person I’ve ever loved more than myself.”

“And is that who you were talking about earlier?” Allison asked. Klaus nodded. “...tell me about him.”

“Well, His name was Dave, we fought together in the mountain of the crouching beast.” 

“Dave was really special to you then?” 

Klaus smiled lightly. “Yeah, yeah.. He was kind and strong and vulnerable..” He let his hand trail to the dog tags around his neck. “And beautiful. Oh he was perfect.” Allison gave his hand a light squeeze and he wiped his eyes. He smiled at her slightly before continuing. “I let him drag me to the front lines. He.. He got shot in the chest and I called and called for a medic and no one came… He passed away in my arms.” 

“Klaus, I’m so sorry, that had to be so hard on you..”

“If i could only go back and convince him not to enlist.. I know it’s selfish but if I could only save his life..” Allison pulled him into an embrace. Klaus rests his chin on her shoulder and hugs back tightly. “I just.. don’t know how to …” He trailed off. 

“Yeah… Well I hope we can help in any way possible.” 

“To be absolutely honest, just having you here and talking about everything has helped a lot.” Klaus says. “Thank you.” Allison nods. Klaus rests into the embrace and for once, he feels heard.


End file.
